New Beginnings
by Invader Miley Phantom
Summary: Sequel to Love and Lies. The trio are now out of college. But has Sam forgiven Danny for what he did to her so many years ago? DxS fluff
1. Remeeting

Four years had past since the trio had seen each other. They called one another regularly and agreed to meet again in May after college. Little did each know what surprises and secrets each holds from the others.

Tucker waits impatiently at the Madison Hotel for Sam and Danny. He is much different than he was in high school. Tucker was now more muscular and was starting his own company. He also had a girlfriend, Tasha. Tasha is a Swedish model from _Seductive_ magazine. He was only with her for a publicity thing.

Finally a tall, tan man with black hair walked inside with two suitcases. It was Danny. But who was that he was with? Some girl. Tucker ran over to him and gave him a manly hug.

"Dude, I missed you!"

"Same here."

"So, who's this?" pointing to the girl

"Oh, this is Jillian. My assistant."

"He's so modest." Jillian playfully hits him. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Really."

"Yeah, we met at this NASA program in Seattle and we clicked." Danny said

"Cool."

"Uh huh." Danny replied

Just then a young, tan girl with long black hair strolled in with a suitcase and a little child in her arms.

"Sam?" Danny yelled

The girl ran over to the three of them. She hugged Danny and Tucker.

"I can't believe it. You look so different!" Tucker said

"I know. I've missed you guys."

"We did too," Danny says, looking at her. "I've noticed you dropped the gothic image."

"Yeah," Sam says. "It didn't help me make friends in college so I dropped it."

"I see." Tucker announces.

Just then a guy, in his twenties walks in with three suitcases and yells, "Hey Sam? A little help?"

"I'll be right there." She yells back. "Hold Maia." And she pushes the toddler into Danny's arms. Then she runs over to the guy and helps him. They come back.

"So, who's this?" Tucker elbows the guy.

Sam puts her arm around the guy. "This is Harry. My boyfriend."

_Boyfriend... Boyfriend... Boyfriend..._ the thought buzzed around Danny's head.

"That's nice." He finally said as he gave Sam back her daughter.

That night, Danny sat in his room on his bed, alone. Jillian was at the spa, getting a tan. He just sat there with his face buried in his hands. There was a knock on his door. It was about quarter of eleven. _Who could be knocking at this hour?_ Danny thought. He got up from the bed in his pj bottoms and opened the door. It was Sam.

"What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Danny, can I come in? I need to talk to you."

They go inside. Danny closes the door and Sam sits on his bed.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" he says as he walks over to her

"Well I—"

"Sam, I'm sorry I hurt _you_." he interrupted

"It's alright." she hugged him. "You didn't know what you wanted."

"Actually, I did."

"What?"

"You."

"Me?" she pointed at herself

Danny nodded. He pulled Sam onto his lap.

"Oh, Danny." she embraced him. Danny took her by surprise and kissed her lightly.

"I still love you."

"I do too." Sam says, putting her arms around his neck.

"I hate to ask, but who's baby is Maia?"

"Yours." she laughs

"Mine?" he points at himself

"Yeah. She's the baby I had a few months after graduation. She's almost four now."

"I thought you gave her up for adoption."

"I couldn't go through with it so I backed out. She needs a dad, Danny. Someone who can care for her as much as I do."

"I'll do what I can."

"Thank you so much." And she kissed him again. Then Sam got up and walked towards the door. She opened it, winked at Danny, and left. Danny put his hand around his neck. At that moment, Jillian walked in with a brand-new tan.

"So, how was your evening?" she asked

"Oh, great." he answered, smiling

A week later, the three were about to split up again. Danny was headed to his house to pack up the rest of his things to put in his new house in Palm Beach. Tucker was going to LA to meet with the boss of this huge company to see if he can get on his good side. Sam, Maia and Harry were headed back to Princeton, New Jersey to finish unpacking their new house. So, the three were split across the country again.


	2. What Happened? !

But Danny still saw Sam every night. He would fly up to Jersey and give her a goodnight kiss each and every evening. She loved that about him. He never broke his promises. But then, after a year, he stopped coming. Something was wrong. So, Sam bought herself a ticket to Palm Beach and went there. As her cab pulled up to Danny's house, she saw that every light in the building was off. She walked up the walkway, rolling her suitcase, to the front door. Sam knocked on it. Danny opened the door with bloodshot eyes and the stench of alcohol.

"What happened to you?!" Sam screamed

"Nothing." he slurred

"Danny, what's wrong?" she says as she shakes him. Danny passes out on the spot.

Sam walks into the house. It seems quiet. A scream was heard. Then another. And another. Then finally, a baby was crying. Sam looked around the whole house and found nothing. Then finally, in the walk-in closet, Sam found Jillian at the back of it. She was covered in vomit and was holding a wailing newborn baby. Sam rushed over to her. She tried to ask Jillian what happened, but she too passed out.

Sam took the crying infant into the bathroom and rinsed him off. She rocked him a little and he stopped crying. But after a while, the little boy stopped breathing. He turned blue and died. Tears fell down her face. _This was Danny and Jillian's baby._ She thought. _Neither of them were ready for the responsibility of a child yet. Now the baby is dead._ Sam put the baby back in Jillian's arms and cried. She took her things and left the house. She flew back to her house and told her boyfriend everything that had happened. Danny and Jillian both drunk, the dead newborn and the messed up apartment.

Days later, Danny called Sam and told her that Jillian had died. Sam wasn't shocked that it happened. So, she went to the funeral and told Danny that she would always be there for him. He still loved her. So he kissed her on the cheek. She smiled.

Weeks passed and finally, Sam told Harry that she wanted to be with Danny instead of him. He was okay with it, seeing that he knew that they both loved each other. So, he kept the house in Jersey and Sam moved down to West Palm with Maia. Danny was upset a lot of the time for killing Jillian, but Sam always reassured him that they'd be much happier together. And they were.

Within a year, Sam became pregnant with their second baby. The couple knew that it was going to be another girl. When Sam was five months pregnant, Danny took her out to their private beach area and proposed to her.

"Well, what do you say, Sam?" Danny asked

"I say, yes. I'll marry you." Sam replied, with a smile

"YES!!!" Danny shouted. He then kissed Sam on the lips.

"I'm so glad that you're mine now." She says, putting her head to his chest.

"And you're mine."


End file.
